Never Lose Hope
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: SU. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic discuss their opinions about the prophecy after Sonia wakes up from a bad dream.


**A/N: Yippee! My first Sonic Underground fic! I've loved this show ever since it came on TV and it devastates me that they never got to meet their mother. :( Oh well...anyway, so just read and review, NO FLAMES please. I'm sorry if I'm totally OOC...**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the characters of Sonic Underground...but this fic is mine!**

* * *

Running. Running. That's all she could do or think about. She had to run away, she had to get away...she didn't even know what she was running from, but she knew it wasn't good.

Not good at all.

Suddenly Sonia tripped over something and landed hard on her knees, but desperately she tried to get up, although she knew it was too late. It was already towering over her. An eerie darkness surrounded Sonia and she shuddered, chilled by its presence. Just then a blinding light erupted, knocking Sonia back down. "Nooooo!" she screamed, scrambling to get away from the light.

Just then, a familiar, honey-sweet voice drifted to Sonia. It was music to her ears. "Sonia.." the voice called. "Sonia.." Every time it said Sonia's name, it sounded farther and farther away. Sonia opened her eyes and squinted through the blinding light for any sign of the source of the voice.

"Mother!" Sonia screamed, struggling to her feet. But something shoved her back down. "Mother?" Close to tears, right before Sonia was about to give up, she saw a silhouette.

It was Queen Aleena.

"Sonia.." Mother called, sounding closer this time. Just then whatever had been keeping Sonia down disappeared. Sonia jumped to her feet and ran toward Mother, but no matter how much she ran, she never could get any closer. It was like she was running in place.

"Don't lose hope, Sonia," Mother called. "Don't lose hope.."

Sonia grew frustrated but kept running toward her goal. "Mother! Don't leave me!" she screamed as Mother's silhouette started fading.

"Never lose hope, my dear," Aleena's faint voice called. "I'm always here.."

Just then all sources of Queen Aleena vanished. The blinding light stopped as well. Then it was just Sonia, in the darkness, weeping. "Moooooooother!"

* * *

"Sonia..Sonia!" Something shook her and her eyes flew open. Sonia found herself in bed, throat sore, tears running down her face. Sonic and Manic stood before her. Even through the darkness, Sonia could see them. _It was only a dream, _Sonia thought, still shaken. _But it seemed so real.._

"Sonia, are you okay?" Sonic asked. Usually if she woke them in the middle of the night, her brothers would've been angry. But looking at them now, Sonia could see, they looked almost...concerned.

"Yes...I'm fine." Sonia tried to sound reassuring, but failed miserably. Her voice was shaking, and it was painfully noticeable. "I'll be fine. You two can go back to bed."

Sonia drew the blankets close, wishing she would've put on a face mask that night so they wouldn't see her tears or red eyes. But they had gotten home late fighting SwatBots that all the three siblings had wanted to do was crawl in bed. Manic shook his head. "No way, no how, sis," he replied. "You were screaming like mad."

"Yeah, I'm surprised the whole planet of Mobius didn't wake up," Sonic jumped in, trying to break the mood.

Manic glared at him and nudged him sharply in the ribs. "Anyway, so, bad dream?" Manic asked. Sonia was awestruck by the sincerity in their faces. _They really mean it...they're actually concerned for my benefit. Maybe they're not so bad after all._

"Yes," Sonia answered, sheepish that she had been caught crying in her sleep. "It..it was about...Mother." Understanding filled their expressions and they nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I've had dreams like that too," Sonic observed, looking at the ground. "Too many of them."

Manic nodded in agreement. "Me too," he added. Once again Sonia found herself surprised at how they thought so much alike sometimes.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if the prophecy will ever come true," Sonia thought out loud. Her brothers looked at her, not as if as she was crazy, just attentive. She continued. "Sometimes I think that we should just give up, that it's hopeless." Tears shimmered in her eyes. "But then sometimes I think we're doing so well, and that it's bound to come true anytime."

Sonic's head bobbed up and down. "Me too, sis," he agreed. "But even if we're not looking for Queen Aleena, we need to stop Buttnik and save the planet, ya know? Sometimes I forget about that..I don't know. I just.." Sonic's gaze sheepishly drifted toward the ground. "I just find myself imagining truly meeting Mom for the first time..and, well..." His voice trailed off, leaving them in a thoughtful silence.

After a time Manic spoke up. "Sometimes I set up my hopes too high on meetin' Mom, ya know, then when I think we've finally reached it, I get really disappointed and I think that day will never come. Like when we stumbled across Mom's trap for Buttnik. I was so excited about meeting her that I just...got carried away, I guess."

Sonic and Sonia nodded in agreement. "We should've talked about this a long time ago," Sonia said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Sonic nodded. "I'll say," he agreed. "If any one of us gets bummed, we know we can turn to each other, right?"

"Right," Sonia and Manic echoed.

They sat there comfortably for quite some time, then finally Manic got up and stretched. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm gonna crash," he said. "We've got a big day of fightin' Buttnik tomorrow." Sonic nodded and got up too.

As they turned to leave, Sonia sat up. "Wait, you guys," she called. Her brothers stopped in their tracks and looked at her. Sonia smiled. "You two might be a pain sometimes, but you're okay..for brothers."

They grinned. "And you're alright too...for an S.A.P.," Sonic said with a good-natured chuckle.

Suddenly she stood up, walked over to them, and embraced both of them. They were kind of surprised as first, but then hugged back. When Sonia separated and stood back, Sonic grinned.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sonia smiled gratefully. "For being such good brothers. Know that I'm here for you guys too, if anything happens."

They nodded. Even though Sonic and Manic had been in Sonia's life for a short time, she didn't know what she would do without them. And even though each of them grew up different and though they weren't aristocratic like Sonia, through their flaws, she loved them. They were her brothers and she would do anything to protect them.

No matter how many times Robotnik, Sleet, or Dingo tried or would try to break them and make them fall apart, the triplets knew they would still stand strong. Because they loved each other and shared the same goals. To find their mother and save the planet from Robotnik.

As they went to bed, a silhouette they had been oblivious of stood outside in the rain, watching the siblings. Her cape blew from the wind and a sparkle from something gold underneath the hood glinted. Queen Aleena. She smiled as she watched the bond between her children grow and she felt a burst of pride for them.

"I love you, my dears," Aleena whispered, although she knew they could not hear her. Her voice drifted in the rain. "Never lose hope, for I'm always here. One day we'll be reunited, I promise."

As the dark, hooded figure turned to leave into the darkness, unseen, a single tear glided down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** **Awwww! So sad! (sniff) I really hate it that this show got canceled. I got up extra early in the morning just to watch it! (teardrop) Anyhow...I just wanted to write this story as a memorial for this beloved show. Now, review!**


End file.
